User talk:Leonim
Templates for related skills Hey Leonim, I noticed what you're doing to some of the skills (creating these groups of skill types for related skills) and I would like to suggest that you propose this in the Style and Formatting section first. I am personally opposed to it, as is Fyren apparently, and I think that such a change to ALL skills should be discussed first. No? --Karlos 08:01, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Sure, I will post the proposal in the mentionned talk article. Thanks for the information, I've only seen the main article about formatting related skills, was not aware about a controversy about them. :Actually, I think they are mostly out-dated... and that without templates, you won't be able to keep them afloat... but that's an opinion. --Leonim 08:05, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :I may add that related skills won't be there for all skills, but just for those who are exotic enough not to fit a more classic category (shout, chant, lead attack... and so on). --Leonim 08:08, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Aye, but that is a very subjective classification to begin with. If you're only doing it for a few skills, then just add the re--Leonim 09:10, 27 September 2006 (CDT)lated skills in the few skill articles. No need for templates and includes. This is what I am opposing. --Karlos 08:10, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::The fact is that you may be opposed to the subjective part, but i'm wondering how you can be opposed to the templates, since related skills do exist already and are not consistent with each other through the articles. ::: I insist on the facts that a categorisation like is just a name put on the related skills that were already existing (yet missing elements depending on the last time someone bothered updating them). --Leonim 08:17, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::::And if you've been around long enough, you'd know that I am one of the "old school" editors who hates seeing instead of good old plain text. That's my personal stand which yuo do not have to share. And I am not here to try and sway you. I am saying that if you are to change the skill pages outside of Project:Style_and_formatting/Skills, then you need to discuss it with the community. --Karlos 08:46, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Err, I think you are deviating from the original subject, and btw that's my personal talk page, IMO, I have the latitude to use "nowiki" here. Though I may say that is the only place where I usually allow such things (like text abbreviations, personal point of view, slang talk and the like). Anyway, as I said I will, I have posted on the talk page of the skill formatting guide, you just have to trust people sometimes... --Leonim 09:05, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::::To be clear with you, I don't see where the "related skills" templates I made earlier today, violate the guiding lines : "This is where related skills go, in point form with the profession icon at the beginning." quoted from the skill formatting guide... but I miss the complete history of debates. --Leonim 09:10, 27 September 2006 (CDT) I am against it. We shouldn't bunch everything together, there are very few skills which are actually related. Like if you have a "knockdown" related one we used to have meteor, hammer bash, lightning surge, earthquake ... a list of 15+ barelt related skills! The better option is just to link to a page, for that change related skills to related pages and added hammer bash, knockdown to the dev hammer page — Skuld 09:35, 27 September 2006 (CDT)